Big Malfoy Hogwarts
by paulogranger
Summary: Doze alunos selecionados pelo chapéu seletor são trancados na mansão Malfoy para gravarem um programa chamado Big Malfoy Hogwarts.Entre e leia a vontade.


Big Malfoy Hogwarts  
  
Capítulo 1 - No Nôitibus Andante  
  
Harry olhou em seu relógio, já estava na hora! Ele saiu com seu malão da casa dos Dursley. Só para variar um pouco Duda estava em seu quarto roncando e Tio Válter e Petúnia também. - Harry, aonde vai?- perguntou Petúnia gentilmente para Harry - Estou indo participar de uma Fanfic! - Oh, que bom. Então mande um abraço na Minerva se ela estiver lá! - Pode deixar! E você não tem nenhuma fic em que vai participar hoje? - Não! Aliás faz muito tempo que não, de acordo com as estatísticas do IBFE, as pessoas preferem Crabbe E Goyle do que os Dursley em uma fic! - OK, mas o que é IBFE? - Instituto Britânico de Fanfics e estatística... - Ah, nada mais óbvio- disse Harry- mas então tá! Eu tenho que ir, tchau. - Oh, tchau Harry - Ah, quase ia me esquecendo Petúnia... - O que Harry? - Diga para o Duda que ele tem uma fic marcada para amanhã às dez! - Claro pode deixar! - Então tá tchau! Func, func, que cheiro é esse? - Deve ser Duda, vou ter que trocá-lo. Ok então Harry, você volta para o café da manhã? - Não, acho que não! Harry saiu da casa dos Dursley com o pesado malão nas mãos, que hoje estava sobrecarregado e por isso estava muito mais pesado do que o normal, e por causa disso... - Dá para parar de falar na #$*@% desse malão e fazer com que o Noitibûs chegue logo- disse Harry- sabe como é nos dias de hoje, né? Não se pode arriscar demais, a qualquer momento pode vir um ladrão trouxa e me assaltar! No meu tempo não era assim! - Cale a boca- disse eu- você tem 15 anos ainda! - Tá, então me tira logo daqui, já to de saco cheio de tanto segurar esse malão! - OK, mas não se esqueça, que o autor da fic sou eu, então não fique dando palpites! - Sim, sim Autor - Kahan, pra você: Sr. Autor... - Está bem Sr. Autor, melhor assim? - OK, continue a fic que eu não vou mais falar com você! E não esqueça de levantar o braço da varinha para chamar o troço ambulante. - Troço Ambulante não! Noitibûs Andante! - Então vamos logo! - E se eu me recusar a levantar o braço? - Aí você vai ficar aí parado a fic inteira, e o leitor vai se cansar e vai querer mudar de fic! - Tá! E daí, a fic não é minha! Harry James Potter resolveu por livre e espontânea vontade depois de receber um soco no estômago que iria levantar o braço da varinha para chamar o troço ambulante... - Notibûs Andante Exatamente, Noitibûs Andante. E ele chegou, então... - Finalmente, não agüentava mais esperar esse troço! - Shiiii, calado, não se meta mais, e não é troço, é Noitibûs... - Ei, essa fala é minha! - Sério, agora silêncio ou se não faço você voltar lá para a casa dos Dursley e limpar o Duda! - Não, não, por favor tudo menos isso! Harry entrou, o Noitibûs estava vazio ainda porque a casa dos Dursley foi a primeira a ser visitada. O ônibus continuou andando até que alguns minutos depois parou em frente a uma mansão enorme. Um garoto loiro entrou carregando seu malão que estava mais leve do que o de Harry.Era Draco. - Ah, não vale! Você me fez esperar uma hora com um malão que pesava uma tonelada. E o Draco espera dois minutos e o malão dele é mais leve! - Nanani nanão, o Draco está com o malão mais leve pois teve que esperar mais que você. Ele está ali esperando desde o começo da fic, quando você estava conversando com a Petúnia! - Tá bom! Draco acomodou-se no banco ao lado esquerdo de Harry. - Porque esquerdo? Não pode ser o direito? Draco acomodou-se no banco ao lado direito de Harry. - Assim é melhor! Draco resolveu puxar papo: - Já não agüentava mais esperar na frente daquela mansão - Hum. Draco posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Claro! - Porque as pessoas acham que você mora em uma mansão? - Ah, não sei! É que eu sou rico, e eles acham que só por causa disso eu moro em uma mansão. Já cansei de participar de fics em que eu moro em uma mansão, eu acho que foi uma tal de Cassandra Claire que começou isso! - Aquela do Draco Dormiens? - Exatamente. - Você não está achando estranho só nós dois aqui dentro? Já faz um bom tempo que nós estamos andando e ninguém entrou ainda! Será que isso é uma fic de... - Slash... ah não já estou cansado! De acordo com o IBFE, nós já participamos de mais ou menos 27 fics de Slash juntos! Nesse momento a porta se abre e Sirius Black entra vestindo com uma jaqueta de couro. - Ufa!- exclamou Harry- Sirius está com uma jaqueta de Couro, só pode ser uma fic de Comédia! - Ainda bem! - Olá garotos, para onde estamos indo mesmo? - Para Hogwarts, eu acho. Porque de acordo com o IBFE, 92% das fics se passam em Hogwarts- repondeu Harry - Temos que pegar mais algum personagem?- perguntou Sirius para o Maquinista - Sim, agora vamos para Ottery St. Matchepole, ou algo assim pois o autor está com preguiça de ir olhar no Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta, para ver qual é realmente o endereço de Rony e a penca de irmãos dele. - Ah, sorte que eu sempre tenho um exemplar, para qualquer emergência, tome aqui- disse Draco estendendo o livro para mim - Ah muito obrigado, vejamos...pág 33, aqui vocês vão para Ottery St. Catchpole! - Pode me devolver o livro agora? - Ah, claro! Tome ele aqui. Então o noitibûs seguiu viagem e foi parar em, ah vocês sabem...Rony e a penca de irmãos dele entraram no ônibus e ocuparam quase todos os lugares vagos, deixando somente mais um lugar vago, que é claro ficará para Hermione, pois de acordo com o IBFE ela participa de 89,14 % das fics. O lugar onde Rony e penca de irmãos moravam era muito longe, o que fez o noitibûs se atrasar, culpa do Rony e da penca de irmãos que ele tem. - Ah, Sr. Autor, por acaso você me odeia? - Sim odeio, porque? - Porque você só fica falando que eu tenho uma penca de irmãos e... - Isso não é verdade? - É, mas... - Então cale a boca e não me atrapalhe mais! O noitibûs agora iria ir buscar Mione a última passageira, mas como J.K. Rowling nunca falou onde Hermione morava, não posso dizer onde eles vão ir a agora. Hermione então entrou no noitibûs e seguiu viagem com os demais passageiros. Certo momento tudo ficou escuro (apesar de ser noite), e dois personagens, um que eu odeio e um que eu gosto começaram a seguinte conversa: - Posso apertar isso Mione? - Mas é pequeninha, recém começou a crescer Rony, você sabe! - Ah por favor! - Tá, mas não aperte muito forte, porque dói, você sabe! - Como eu vou saber, não tenho! - Tá aperte... - Eu sempre gosto de apertar as da Gina e as da minha mãe também - E elas gostam? - Minha mãe nunca reclamou...já Gina sempre geme quando aperto as dela - Com licença- disse eu- mas isso não é uma fic Nc17 - Sim e daí?- falou o personagem idiota Ronald Weasley - Sim, e o que vocês estão fazendo no escuro? - Apertando as espinhas de Mione! Tem algo demais? - Não me desculpem é que eu pensei que fosse outra coisa - Ah, tá! Mas agora dá para acender as luzes de novo, eu odeio ficar no escuro- exclamou Rony Então as luzes se acenderam e eles chegaram a Hogwarts.  
  
Capítulo 2 - Big Malfoy Hogwarts  
  
- Caros alunos, alunas professores, vice-diretora, sapos, corujas e ratos... - E sapo- exclamou Neville - Oh, Claro, e sapo...como todos sabem Hogwarts é uma escola moderna e totalmente globalizada apesar de ainda usarmos penas para escrever, mas isso não vem ao caso agora, e por isso, este ano aqui em Hogwarts vai acontecer... - Um torneio Tribruxo- exclamou Dino Thomas - Não, o torneio aconteceu no Cálice de Fogo, e isto é uma fic esqueceu? - Desculpe - Mas como eu ia falando, antes do Sr Thomas me interromper, este ano teremos o Big Malfoy Hogwarts, na verdade era para ser Big Potter, só que um webmaster teve esta idéia antes do autor dessa fic e copiar é plágio... - Exatamente Alvo- exclamei eu - Obrigado, agora todos devem estar se perguntando porque Big Malfoy Hogwarts, e o que é isso? Bem todos nessa escola odeiam Draco, como o leitor já deve saber, exceto A Srta. Parkinson, e os Srs. Crabbe e Goyle, pois são pagos para isso. Mas como Sr. Malfoy é o único que tem uma mansão nesta escola, nós escolhemos a casa dele para gravar nosso programa. - E o que é o Big Malfoy Hogwarts, ou BMH? - Bem é um formato inovador: 16 alunos selecionados pelo chapéu seletor 4 de cada casa, serão trancados na casa do Sr. Malfoy onde serão vigiados por câmeras trouxas! - O que é uma Câmera? - Não te interessa, eu também não gosto de você Ronald Weasley, e por isso não vou te responder! - Bem , mas como eu falava antes deste idiota personagem me interromper, os alunos esacolhidos permaneceram confinados na casa até o início das férias de natal, pois o autor da fic achou que seria muito o período letivo inteiro como eu tinha sugerido, né? - Claro Gandalf, ops Dumbledore! - Tudo que acontece na casa será mostrado para os alunos de Hogwarts que permanecerem no castelo e não serem escolhidos por serem demasiadamente incompetentes, eles serão submetidos a tarefas e uma vez por semana terão aulas de poções com professor Snape, Herbologia com a profª Sprout, Feitiços com Flitwick e Transformação com McGonagall. A casa quinzena um aluno é escolhido para deixar a casa. Toda quinta-feira será escolhido um líder, que terá direito a muitas mordomias, inclusive sapos de chocolate e feijões de todos os sabores de graça. No Sábado este líder escolherá um aluno para ir para o paredão, ou berlinda como preferirem. No Domingo o grupo, exceto o líder escolhem a segunda pessoa para o paredão. Na terça- feira um a dessas pessoas será eliminada pelos votos dos alunos incompetentes que permaneceram nos castelo. Ah, e toda segunda-feira, vocês irão para um confessionário falar mal dos outros participantes do programa! Entendido? - E quando vai ser a seleção? - Agora mesmo, e só podem participar alunos da 5ª série para cima, pois os outros são muito incompetentes ainda! - Só uma dúvida Dumbledore, de acordo com o IBFE, Dumbleodre é bonzinho em 98,73% das fics, e hoje você está nos chamando até de incompetentes... - É que eu já estou cansado de ser bonzinho, seu idiota!  
  
Capítulo 3 - A Seleção  
  
- Podem chegar alunos, mais para frente isso! Ei você não! - Mas... - Mas, cale a boca Ronald Weasley, o autor dessa fic me pediu para não deixar você entrar para ser selecionado - Mas... - Mas nada! Estou sendo pago para não deixar você entrar Ronald Idiota Weasley olhou para cima e falou para mim... - Ei, você autor da fic... - Para você, Magnânimo excelentíssimo autor da fic - OK Magnânimo excelentíssimo autor da fic, eu te ofereço o dobro do que você está pagando para Dumbledore para você me deixar entrar... - Está bem Ronald Weasley, ou melhor Ronald Idiota Weasley, mas só desta vez e... ei você é muito pobre para me dar este dinheiro todo e... espere chegou uma mensagem vou lê-la:  
Caro cara, Eu, Mariana Weasley, presidente do fã-clube: "Nós amamos o Roniquinho" o avisa que se você deixar o roniquinho de fora desta fic o processaremos por danos morais. Atenciosamente Mariana Wesley  
- Está bem, passe, mas eu só fiz isso pois estou sob ameaça - Muito obrigado Sr. Autor... - Desculpe não ouvi... - Magnânimo excelentíssimo autor da fic, muito obrigado - Assim, está melhor Alvo, começou a chamar os alunos: - Neville Longbottom, experimente o chapéu e ele anunciará se você irá para casa - Bastante idiota, vejamos... é acho que você merece! Selecionado! Os alunos da Grifinória começaram a bater palmas. O próximo era Hermione: - Muito inteligente, tem uma mente sempre aberta para aprender coisas novas, mas bem, você deve ir! Selecionada! Mais palmas vindas de Grifinória. Agora era a vez de Dino Thomas: - Bem, não sabemos muito de você, você quase não aparece nos livros, e você não deve ir! O Júri decidiu que ele não deve continuar na academia, ops Não Selecionado! Todos da Grifinória bateram palmas, ou melhor ficaram tristes. Simas Finiggan era o próximo: - Bom, na verdade era para você ir até a hora em que o autor recebeu a mensagem, e então: Não Slecionado! Grifinória permaneceu triste, faltavam 4 alunos e o próximo era Ronald Idiota Weasley, ah, digo, Roniquinho amor de pessoa Wesaley: - Como você e os leitor já devem saber, não era para você sequer participar desta fic, mas o autor achou legal incluir você naquela piada do começo da fic... - A dos peitos? - Exatamente, mas eu tinha recebido ordens de que não era para selecionar você, mas o autor acabou de me mandar um e-mail... - E-mail? - É você sabe...correio eletrônico, coisas de trouxa, sabe como é né? Hoje em dia até nós pobres chapéus temos que nos globalizar, mas voltando ao assunto, no e-mail estava escrito que eu deveria te selecionar. Selecionado! A Grifinória inteira começou a vaiar, melhor dizendo, a bater palmas. Parvati Patil era agora a antepenúltima a ser submetida ao chapéu: - Bom, a Srta. É uma garota muito inteligente, apesar de gostar do ramo da Adivinhação, não é? - É sim senhor, Sr. Chapéu Seletor! - Bom, eu até que gosto de você mas como só falta um para Grifinória e este um tem que ser o Potter... - Porque o Potter? - Ah minha filha, ele tem 99,5% de aprovação entre os leitores de acordo com IBFE! Bem então me desculpe mas eu não posso te selecionar. Não Selecionada! Já estou farto de dizer que Grifinória beteu palmas ou ficou triste, por isso quando eu escrever GICABP, quer dizer: Grifinória inteira começou a bater palmas, OK? A penúltima era Lilá, pois se fosse o Harry agora, ela nem precisaria ser selecionada, pois já teriam fechado 4 alunos: - Lilá, o seu nome,né? - Sim, porque? - Por nada não quem escolheu seu nome? - Na verdade é apelido, meu nome na verdade é Lilâmbela, era o nome de minha trisavó! - Oh,que gracioso-disse o chapéu- nada mais criativo do que isso! - Muito Obrigado Sr. Chapéu. - Não seja por isso minha flor, disponha! - Ah, claro e se tu precisares de uma mão, te lembra que eu tenho duas, né? - Eu também te ofereceria uma mão, mas sabe como é, né? Eu não tenho uma mão, mas se você quiser eu posso te oferecer minha aba..! - Ah, muito gentil de sua parte Sr. Chapéu, você é meu ídolo! - Tá tá vamos parar com esta conversa melosa que eu tenho logo que anunciar que você não vai para Casa. Não selecionada. GICABP. O último de Grifinória era Harry, é claro: - Ai ai Potter, você já sabe que vai ser selecionado, então é melhor encurtarmos as coisas porque daí o capítulo vai ficar muito grande, e ainda falatm os alunos das outras casas. Selecionado! GICABP. Agora faltavam os alunos da Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-lufa. Mas como o nosso sábio chapéu já disse é melhor acabarmos o capítulo aqui, dizendo quais alunos foram para a casa,de Sonserina foram: Draco Malfoy, pois casa era dele, Crabbe e Goyle, pois tinham que ser guarda-costas de Draco e Blás Zabini, para pelo menos aparecer em alguma fic. Da Lufa-lufa: Ana Abbot, Justino não-sei-o-quê, Susan Bones e Ernie McMillan. E de Corvinal foram: Lisa Turpin, Leo Vingle,Brian Kirmet e Anie Beckman(os 3últimos foram inventados, pois só foram citados Lisa Turpin e Teo Bott. Mas se eu colocasse O Teo iriam ficar 9 homens e 7 mulheres) Ah, e só para não perder o costume: apenas 19% dos personagens de Corvinal já pareceram em uma fic, de acordo com o IBFE, é claro!  
  
Capítulo 4 - Testes, e o figurante  
  
Os dezesseis participantes, agora eram espécies de celebridades dentro da escola, exceto Harry, que já era uma desde que a saga começou. O programa começaria somente na segunda semana de aulas, para que eles se preparassem física e psicologicamente e fizessem testem médicos e tudo o mais. Teriam que responder um formulário com as seguintes perguntas: 1) Qual se nome completo? 2) A que casa pertence? 3) Pais bruxos, trouxas, ou os dois? 4) Possui animal de estimação? 5) Quanto calça? 6) Cor favorita? 7) Joga Quadribol? 8) Prefere rosa ou azul? 9) Assinale o sexo: M F 10) Time de Quadribol favorito? 11) O que você vai levar para a casa? - O que é nome?- perguntou Neville - Escreva Neville Longbotton - Obrigado figurante! - Figurante não, Blás Zabini - Ah claro, figurante coadjuvante. - A Neville vai se #$%* - O que é #$%*? - É isso quer ver. O figurante... - Figurante o #$%@&- falou o figurante para mim - OK... Blás Zabini, o figurante, tirou de seu bolso uma fotografia onde apareciam dois jovens profissionais do sex... que estavam fazendo poses imprópias para menores de 18 anos, bem vocês entendem né? - É isso que é se #$%* Neville- falou o figurante - Ah, te agradeço muito Sr. Figurante! - De nada bolinha! - O que? Com licença...Ei, você aí em cima? - Quem eu?- disse Eu - Sim, dá para pedir para o figurante não me chamar de bolinha? - Claro- respondi eu- ei figurante, pare de chamar Neville de bolinha! - Só se ele parar de me chamar de figurante! - Sim, mas você é um figurante! - Ai meu Deus. - Então agora fiquem quietos que eu tenho que continuar a fic. - OK- disseram o figurante e bolinha, digo, Neville  
Depois de vários dias de espera os heróicos personagens da nossa fic foram com seus malões em direção a mansão Malfoy, onde naquela tarde iria começar o nosso fabuloso programa de Nome Big Malfoy Hog... - Com licença, peço perdão, mas nossas mãos estão cansadas de segurarem esse malões pesados- interrompeu grosseiramente o figurante - Espere mais um pouco Sr. Figurante, daqui a pouco vocês irão partir- falei eu - Nós vamos a pé?- interrompeu grosseiramente de novo nosso querido figurante - É Claro que não sua besta! Se vocês fossem a pé do jeito lerdo que vocês são, iriam chegar lá só no final da fic, figurante! - É claro seu Autor - Seu, é?Ah, acho que tive uma idéia!- disse eu Então finalmente as carruagens que levariam eles até a casa. Todos alunos embarcaram, exceto o figurante que eu quis que fosse a pé só para sofrer. Ronald Weasley resoveu também , por vontade própria ir a pé para acompanhar o fugurante. - Não fui eu quem pediu para ir a p...hum hum - Que bonitinho nosso Roniquinho, agora ele me disse que iria parar de falar até chegar lá na casa, pois está com dor de garganta, não é Rony? - Hum, hum, hum... - Isso quer dizer sim, para a informação dos nossos queridos leitores. - Hum, hum, hum... - Ah você quer que eu amarre essa mordaça em sua boca? Tudo bem, nem se estresse. Eu então amarrei a mordaça na boca do Roniquinho, pois ele tinha me pedido. A viagem foi tranqüila até a mansão. Rony e o figurante ainda estavam na metade do caminho, mas como recebi vários e-mails da nossa querida Mariana Weasley, resolvi traze-los para casa também. Um dos motivos, pelo qual fiz isso, é que Rony tem a 2ª maior aprovação pelos leitores, vem logo atrás de Harry com 74%, de acordo com o IBFE.  
  
Capítulo 5 - A Chegada na Casa  
  
Um a um eles foram entrando na casa de Malfoy, que agora estava totalmente coberta por muros e cheia de Câmeras e Microfones. Também na entrada havia um grande cartaz com um fundo azul, escrito em letras brancas: Big Malfoy Hogwarts, e no lugar do "o" do Malfoy estava a lente de uma câmera, divertidíssimo! Ao entrarem na casa, todos se abraçaram, inclusive Draco e Harry, e começaram a pular e cantar: É Big, é Big, é big é big Malfoy, é Malfoy é Malfoy é Malfoy Malfoy big , aí a criatividade prevaleceu, não é?. Depois de deixarem as malas na casa, e se atirarem na piscina de roupa, é, havia uma piscina, os dezesseis se prepararam para a prova que escolheria o primeiro líder e os quartos de cada um. Eles se reuniram no jardim da casa para receberem as instruções. - Bem-vindos- disse eu- à casa onde vai ser filmado, apesar de Câmeras não funcionarem em lugares mágicos, o Big Malfoy Hogwarts - Ah, não -exclamou Draco Malfoy- eu não acredito que é esse idiota que vai apresentar o programa, só porque se chama Paulo, fez 14 anos no mesmo dia em que o Brasil foi penta, acha que pode mandar! - Kahan- falei eu- se você quiser Draquinho eu conto para todo mundo o que você faz à noite com Crabbe e Goyle no quarto da Sonserina... - O que?- disseram todos inclusive o figurante - Dorme- repondi eu- há há há, peguei-vos - Peguei-vos? Em que século que estamos?- ironizou Hermione - OK, pirralhada, vam... - Pirralhada não, todos nós aqui temos 15 anos e você é mais novo que a gente, 14, 14! - Cale a boca figurante- disse eu- se eu quiser eu posso mudar de idéia e te deixar lá no meio do caminho de novo- ameacei - Me desculpe Sr. Autor, mas...ah esquece vamos começar essa pi....... - Viram como nosso sistema de pi, é adiantado, pessoal? Estamos ao vivo e antes mesmo de o figurante falar o que ele iria falar o nosso sistema entrou em ação, se você quer um desse também pode ligar para o telefone que está aparecendo em sua tela, muito obrigado e voltem logo! - Deu de marketing e vamos começar? - Calado Roniquinho! Eu é quem mando aqui- ei espere, chegou outra mensagem:  
  
Nóis da açossiação de ssegos Dayanne Menezes, gostaríamus di fala-lo para vossê que estamos vendo o programa, mesmo sendo trouxas e não conçeguimos ver o telefone que eçtá na çua teila! Gostaríamos que o senhori colocaçe em braile para que nóisa poçamos de ler. Muito Agradessida. Dayanne Menezes.  
  
- Com licença- disse eu para todos- tenho que responder a mensagem da Sra. Dayanne.  
  
Querida Sra. Dayanne Menezes, desculpe-me pelo descuido ocorrido agora. Na verdade o telefone "que está em sua tela" era mesmo para dar um efeito cômico a frase, mas como isso não adiantou, gostaria muitíssimo de informa- la de que não apareceu nenhum telefone na tela e a senhora pode ficar tranqüilo, se quiser. Aviso ainda que quando aparecer algo na tela, com muitíssimo gosto colocarei em braile para que a Sra. possa ler. Atenciosamente, Pedro Bial, digo, Granger  
  
- Bom pirralhada, quero dizer, amigos graciosos e participantes de nosso ótimo e otimista programa... - Também não precisa exagerar, eu sei que a nossa fic já tem 4 resenhas na HPFF, mas isso também não é motivos para nos chamar de graciosos - Bem concordo Sr. Figurante, se é que posso chamá-lo assim..? - Bom, mesmo que eu dissesse não eu sei que todos iriam me chamar de figurante do mesmo jeito, então... - Então cala a boca! Bem eu já deveria ter explicado a prova a mais de 19 linhas atrás, mas como nossos amigos não deixaram eu vou explicar agora mesmo: Como vocês devem ter visto, tem dezesseis vassouras no jardim da marca Firebolt 2, porque de acordo com as estatísticas do IBFE 72,66% dos autores de fics gostam de inventar vassouras novas, bem mas voltando ao assunto, agora, vocês devem ir até lá e... Os 16 saíram correndo e o figurante levou um tombo e quebrou o braço, mas eu não pedi para ele fazer um curativo, pois eles são bruxos e sabem como curar machucados melhor do que ninguém. Todos chegaram e Hermione, a CDF dentuça que para variar era a única que sabia fazer um feitiço para curar braços quebrados e ajudou o Sr. Figurante a se recompor. - Cada um pegue agora um papel, onde vai estar o número com que cada um deve ficar na vassoura e nas camas também. Podem pegar. Novamente, foi um amontoado de pessoas, e de novo nosso querido figurante quebrou e ainda por cima o mesmo braço. Hermione teve que fazer outro feitiço para com que o Figurante-com-o-braço-quebrado melhorasse. - Todos podem ir agora para a sua respectiva vassoura e depois... Bom, vocês já devem saber o que aconteceu, foi a maior correria e ... - Ah não , quebrei o braço de novo- falou o Sr. Figurante Pela terceira vez Hermione fez o feitiço, e alertou Blás, o figurante (só para não esquecerem quem ele era), de que da próxima vez que ele quebrasse o braço ela iria amputa-lo. - A prova é a seguinte: Cada um sobe na vassoura e se equilibra o último que cair, é o líder, ninguém pode usar a varinha, OK. - Sim- falaram todos Todos se subiram nas vassouras, inclusive a Tarciana e a Cida, ops programa errado. Adivinhem o que aconteceu? Blás, o figurante, caiu e quebrou o braço! - $#%@*!- falou Sr. Figurante Zabini Hermione, logo foi até Blás e amputou seu braço. - Ah, não amputaram meu braço! - Desculpe Sr. Figurante, mas são ordens do autor que está fazendo anUs hoje... - Sem trocadilhos, por favor Mione - Desculpe Sr. Autor. Feliz aniversário pra você, feliz aniversário pra você, feliz aniversário querido Paulo, feliz aniversário pra você - Muito obrigado Mione, mas eu preferiria que você tivesse cantado a versão brasileira da música, pois a americana é muito repetitiva - Também acho- falou Hermione, só que eu sou Britânica e não conheço a versão brasileira! - Oh, claro me esqueci. Mas agora você o Crabbe, o Goyle e o resto menos o Potter, que só falou no 1º capítulo, e o Draco devem cair das vassouras!- disse eu - Ei... - Desculpe Harry mas você só vai falar no último capítulo, quando ganhar o programa, ops, contei, bom acho que vou ter que mudar! Bem, todos caíram, exceto Harry e Draco, como vocês leram, só que nenhum quebrou o braço como o figurante. Só vou contar no próximo capítulo quem é o líder, pois como todos sabem, 55,1% das fics, de acordo com a IBFE acabam com um final que prende o leitor(não que eu acredite muito nisso).  
  
Capítulo 6 - O Líder, e a grande noite  
  
Tá eu resolvi mudar, além do Harry e do cabeça amarela também conseguiram ficar em cima da vassoura Crabbe e Goyle, só não me perguntem como. De repente nosso personagem principal, que nesta fic teve poucas falas por enquanto, caiu da vassoura e soltou um palavrão, é claro na linguagem de surdos e mudos, pois eu o proibi de falar até o último capítulo, quando Draco Malfoy será o campeão, ops falei de novo, bem vou ter que mudar. Ah, só para a informação de nossos telespectadores, eu vou me fazer de idiota, e a cada capítulo vou falar o nome de um personagem que vai ganhar, e por isso tenho que ir mudando, até que só sobre um e quando chegar o dia da final vocês já vão saber quem é o vencedor! Divertidíssimo. Na verdade até se eu pudesse eu colocaria a fic em preto para todos terem que selecionarem para o texto inteiro para poder ler! Hehehe, brincadeirinha, não sou tão malvado assim, é claro, exceto com o figurante, que gosto de maltratá-lo (até agora já amputei o braço dele, e esperem por mais), e tem outro personagem, que gosto de maltratar também, só que prefiro não dizer aqui, porque "Mari" Weasley, pode mandar-me e-mails que não serão muito agradáveis. Bem, mas voltando ao BMH, Draco também caiu da vassoura, restando nossos queridos idiotas. - Daã- falou Crabbe - Daã- falou Goyle - Daã- falei eu- digo, tá vamos meus amigos, o público não está com vontade de ver dois idiotas em cima de uma vassoura de mãos dadas se bei... ahan, desculpem, mas por favor caiam logo que nem eu agüento mais ver vocês. - Daã- falou Crabbe - Daã- falou Goyle Como eu gosto mais do nome "Goyle" resolvi fazer com que o nosso querido Crabbe caísse da vassoura, fazendo com que o outro idiota se tornasse o líder da semana. - Oh que pena, eu gostaria tanto de ser líder- falou Hermione com um inigualável sotaque italiano- Capice ?(lê-se Capitche) - "Capitie"- disse Harry, ops ele não pode falar, ah, deixa eu ver, ah já sei, disse Neville - Ah cale a boca bolinha - Ei, ei bolinha não, esqueceu figurante?- disse eu - OK, ah cale a boca Neville Longbotton- falou O Sr. Figurante - Cale você figurantezinho de #$$#@ - OK, cansei de ser chamado de figurante! Q $#@*%, meu. Vai tomar no $@!?^*, e vai se *&%$+, tu é um @#$%* seu Autorzinho de %$#@*! - Bem Sr. Figurante, já que cansou de ser chamado de Figurante, seu apelido agora é Senhor-figurante-sem-braço, portanto eu te batizo em nome do pai, do filho e do espírito santo... - Amém- falou Draco- vamos acabar com essa palhaçada. Que #$%*, era eu quem seria o líder, mas esse Sr. Autor resolveu mudar de idéia e fazer o idio...digo o Goyle ser líder - Quieto Diabo loiro!-disse o Sr. Autor, ops...eu - Epa, loiro eu até posso ser, pintado é claro, mas diabo não! - Quieto cabecinha loira! - O que você quis dizer com isso? Que eu sou idiota? - Não, que você é loiro! - Loiro, em que sentido? - Loiro, você sabe! - Loiro, loiro eu sei que eu sou em um sentido, mas no outro... - Em que sentido que você é loiro? - No bom sentido... - Qual é o bom sentido? - Ah, vamos parar com isso! - Ah, grande idéia a audiência está abaixando, mas mesmo assim acabei de receber uma coruja do IBFE, dizendo que o nosso programa é o primeiro colocado entre os buxos, e a partir de hoje a noite começara a ser passado na TV trouxa! - Isso quer dizer que Duda vai ver o programa- falou Harry na linguagem dos surdos e mudos - Exatamente- respondi eu com um monte de sinais que provavelmente ele não entendeu - É verdade- sinalizou Potter - Olá Sr. Autor, me desculpe falar no momento, pois você está ocupado, mas gostaria de dizer que Crabbe fez "aquilo" nas calças, e o cheiro está insuportável, será que você poderia fazer alguma coisa? - E onde foi que ele fez "aquilo"?- perguntei eu para o Roniquinho - No quarto azul!- respondeu ele - Até isso imitaram- exclamei eu- já não bastava fazer aquela placa na entrada da casa, depois cantarem É Big é Big, é big é big Malfoy... e depois se ,atirarem na piscina de roupa, tinham que imitar isso também, ah...e o outro quarto que cor que é? - Amarelo! - Pronto! Agora já passou dos limites, ei você CDF dentuça! - Quem eu?- perguntou a CDF dentuça - Não a tia da empregada da minha vó, Mione! Vá lá rápido e mude a cor dos quartos para lilás e rosa choque. - Ui, lilás e rosa choque?- falou a CDF - Está bem, OK, mude para verde e vermelho - Ronald! - Quem eu?- perguntou Roniquinho - Não a tia da empregada da minha vó- respondi eu - Tá fale! - Como eu gosto muito de você e sei que você também gosta muito de mim (eu não gosto de você) , resolvi gentilmente lhe ceder o quarto em que Crabbe fez "aquilo", e sei que por causa disso você vai me agradecer eternamente, né? - Mas eu não queria ficar naquele quarto, tá fedendo um monte... - Né? - Claro que não, aquilo tá fedendo mais que... - Né? - Não tá dando para agüentar e... - Né? - Ah, OK eu sabia que ia sobrar para mim, só porque eu sou o mais forte, bonito gostoso e... - OK, Sr. Weasley, já que você não quer ficar no mesmo quarto que a Hermione, tudo be... - Você falou Hermione Sr. Autor? - Sim, idiota! - Bom, sendo assim...então tá, eu acho! - Tá, naquele quarto então vão dormir a Hermione, você e os outros meninos, exceto o Harry! - Só a Mione de garota? - Só! - Oba. Surub... - O que? - Ah, nada não! - OK, Sr. Roniquinho - Ei Roniquinho, não! - OK Rony amorzinho de pessoa... - Prefiro Roniquinho - Está bem Roniquinho... - Acho que prefiro o outro! - Está bem seu gay, se decida! - Pode ser Rony! - Não! Eu é que vou decidir, vai ser Roniquinho. Bom Roniquinho, acho que está na hora de dormir e uma grande noite lhe aguarda... - Sim, só não me chame mais de gay! - Depois de hoje à noite duvido que, bom é melhor não falar! - Ah, não, não acredito! O que se seguiu a seguir não é de interesse dos leitores mesmo porque, "Marimari" Weasley me mandou 8 e-mails pedindo para que não machucasse Rony novamente. Como todos sabem Rony, Hermione, e todos os guris menos o Harry dormiram no mesmo quarto e o que aconteceu lá eu conto no próximo capítulo!(não percam!)  
  
Capítulo 7 - Uma Noite e Tanto!  
  
Na manhã seguinte, a Srta. Lisa Turpin foi até a despensa, pois a "produção" (eu) avisou que a noite aconteceria uma espécie de festa. A garota viu um monte de fantasias idiotas e pensou (nós não vamos vestir isso), eram fantasias enormes e mal feitas com motivos frutíferos. Havia Laranjas, uvas, bananas, cenouras, ops cenoura não é fruta, limão entre outras. Lisa Falou para si mesma que se tivesse que vestir uma delas, seria a uva, pois todas as demais contavam com buracos no meio para que a cabeça aparecesse. Lisa viu ao canto também uma caixa caída no chão com a tampa aberta, ela resolveu ir até lá para ver o que era, se aproximou e juntou a caixa do chão e leu: PRESERVATIVOS. - Preservativos, o Sr. Autor realmente acha que nós vamos usar isso! Bem, talvez sirva para fazermos balões- falou a-que-só-apareceu-agora A garota abriu a caixa, que por algum motivo já estava aberta, e viu que não havia nada dentro. - Ah, eu sabia, imagina que ele ia colocar alguma coisa dessas aqui- falou Coisa Turpin - Ei, ei pode parar- falei eu- eu coloquei sim uma caixa de preservativos aí para ver se acontecia alguma coisa, só que não era para ser usado tudo de uma vez só! - O que- falou Coisa Turpin- as camisinhas foram usadas? - Sim porque?- respondi eu- se quiser ver vá lá no quarto onde Hermione "dormiu" com os garotos menos o Potter, coisinha! - Pare de me chamar de coisa! Eu tenho nome, sabia? - E qual seu nome? - Simas Finnigan! A "garota" desgrudou do rosto uma espécie de máscara, logo após rasgou suas roupas e falou: - Simas Finnigan ao seu dispor, Sr. Autor - Por acaso você quis rimar "dispor" com "autor"? - Bem, a princípio não, mas... - Mas cale a boca- falei eu para Simas Finnigan (acho) - Você gosta de mandar os outros calarem a boca, hein? - Gosto algum problema nisso? - Não é que, ah cale a boca! - Viu de novo, OK mas eu agora quero mostrar quem eu realmente sou... Simas Finnigan que um minuto treze segundos e trinta e seis milésimos atrás era Lisa Turpin, tirou novamente uma máscara que estava grudada em seu rosto, e disse: - Eis aqui: Lilá Brown, ao vosso serviço Sr. Cortiço - Ah... bem, sei que você queria rimar, como fez antes sendo Finnigan, mas por favor Cortiço não! - Sim , mas o que é Cortiço? - Bem, sei lá, ninguém sabe ao certo, é mais uma daquelas palavras, como "triz" por exemplo, ou inconstitucionalissimamente você sabe, né? Todo mundo fala só que ninguém sabe ao certo o que signifia! - Ta, mas isso não interessa agora, preciso revelar minha verdadeira indentidade... - Isso já está virando Scooby Dôo, tem certeza que seu nome não é Fred, ou Salsicha? Houve aquilo que você já sabe e a "próxima pessoa" falou novamente algo idiota: - música de surpresa E aqui estou eu, prazer, Dino Thomas, Sr. Irineu! - Pronto! Chega, Sr. Irineu já é demais! Tudo menos Sr. Irineu, quem você realmente é? - Eu sou Lisa Turpin mesmo- disse, estalando os dedos e se transformando em Lisa Turpin novamente- eu fiz toda essa encenação porque estava no script - OK Srta. Áspera - Áspera não, LISA! - Sim senhora Senhora Lisa, mas voltando ao nosso assunto de algumas linhas acima: se você quer saber mesmo o que aconteceu com os preservativos vai lá dar uma olhadinha no quarto! - Está bem A pessoa que diz ser Lisa Turpin foi até o quarto, e ficou horrorizada com a cena que viu: Havia por algum motivo desconhecido uma enorme cama de casal onde estavam todos os integrantes do quarto, com Hermione no meio, nus, tapados até o umbigo.Em volta da cama milhares e milhares de camisinhas espalhadas por todo o lugar. Ao lado das camisinhas havia pelo menos oito garrafas de Champagne vazias, mais vários tubos de uma substância líquida, que não convém falar aqui (não é o que você está pensando). Hermione dormia escorada no ombro de Neville. - Bem que eu havia escutado uns barulhos estranhos ontem a noite, mas não pensei que tivesse acontecido isso- falou Coisitcha, indo em direção à cama e tentando se desviar dos preservativos usados- Hermione, Hermione acorde! - Ah, o que? Aaaaaa, eu juro que eu não fiz isso- falou Hermione quando olhou para os garotos em sua volta- não, eu juro que não, sério, eu fui obrigada a fazer isso! - Ah, cale a boca sua %$@#- falou a Trequinha - Tá, eu confesso! Mas eu não aprendi isso sozinha, minha amiga Mary Sue que me ensinou! - Não culpe Mary Sue, a culpa é toda sua Alfreda Regina - Fique quieta Ramona Letícia - OK- falei eu- Dá para parar de fazer novela mexicana, e continuar a fic? - Sim- falaram Alfreda e Ramona - OK sem piadinhas Sr. Autor! Depois de todos acordarem passei uma bronca em todos (os 8), para que não fizessem mais aquilo. Todos aceitarem, só que fizeram caretas de malícia depois que parei. Estou a fim de pular alguns dias e resolvi pular logo para Sábado, pois é o dia em que Goyle escolherá o 1º indicado para o paredão. - Bem Goyle, já que você é líder terá que escolher alguém para ir para o paredão. Primeiro dê uma pequena justificativa e depois anuncie o nome. Veja no próximo capítulo o indicado para paredão...  
Capítulo 8 - A Berlinda  
  
- Vamos Goyle, pode falar! - Ahn, mas o que é um líder? E mais, o que é paredão? - Bem você sabe, não se faça de idiota seu idiota!- respondi eu - Tá! Cansei de ser idiota, e se querem saber: eu vou colocar o Potter no paredão, seja lá o que for isso! Eu sempre obedeço o que Draco fala, e já que ele me disse para responder "Potter" a pergunta que você iria me fazer, o fiz! - Goyle seu idiota, não era para falar!- falou Draco - Ah desculpe... - Cale a boca, e já sabe o que vai lhe acontecer, não é... - Chibatadas! - Isso mesmo! E da próxima vez serão 250 em vez de 249! - Está bem! Os dois saíram música da escrava Isaura, Goyle parecia que estava encarnando um espírito pelos seus movimentos. - Bom, quem diria Harry Potter no paredão! O menino que sobreviveu, hein? - Cale a boca- falou Potter sinalizando - O que você tem a sinalizar sobre essa indicação?- perguntei para Potter - Já estou cansado de sinalizar- sinalizou ele- mas odiei essa indicação, pois foi Malfoy quem indicou, e não o idiota! - OK Potter- disse eu, agora espere aí que depois você vai ir para o confessionário Depois de o programa acabar e os alunos de Hogwarts "darem aquela espiadinha", Potter se dirigiu ao confessionário, o que praticamente seria inútil, pois nenhum bruxo, exceto Dumbledore (mais conhecido por Gandalf), sabia falar, ou entender a linguagem dos surdos e mudos, por isso resolvi abrir uma trégua para o Harryzinho falar o que achava da indicação: - Quer saber? Já que o Sr. Autor liberou esse espaço aqui para mim falar o que eu quisesse, eu vou falar mesmo! Pra começar, todo mundo já %$@* a Hermione aqui nessa casa, só eu que... - Sim, mas Potter você sabe, eu já falei com eles sobre isso, e... - Ah Sr. Autor, então não adiantou, porque você nem imagina o que eles estão fazendo agora lá no quar... - Eles estão fazendo "aquilo" de novo na frente das Câmeras, com todos os alunos assistindo? - Estão! - Ah, com licença Potter, já vou resolver isso! A cena que presenciei, fora muito pior do que anteriormente, pois eles estavam no meio do "ato", quase culpei todos, mas vi que embaixo do edredon estavam apenas Hermione e o Sr. Figurante. Imediatamente, numa ação que seria tomada se estivéssemos no século XVIII (dezoito para quem não sabe ler em números Romanos), fui lá e providenciei que o Sr. Figurante perdesse mais um de seus órgãos. - Sr. Autor, já não basta o braço você cortou agora...ele! - Ah, esse seu "membro" não lhe servia mais! Compre outro- disse eu dando uma gargalhada semelhante a de Lord Voldemort A CDF dentuça, que por um motivo qualquer tinha um frasco de "Encarnesse", em suas coisas, fez o Sr. Figurante tomar um copo do remédio, rapidamente o membro dele começou a crescer novamente, dando lugar a um dedo novo (eu tenho certeza que vocês estavam pensado em outra coisa). - Como é que você tinha um frasco- disse eu- nas suas coisas? - Ah Sr. Autor, você não se lembra? Você me mandou escolher um objeto para levar para a casa, e eu escolhi isto, pois você já havia me avisado que "alguém" iria se machucar! - Bem Mione, vamos deixar esse assunto para lá, e não façam mais isso! Os dois deram uma risadinha cínica, fazendo um sinal de positivo. Depois que saí, comecei a ouvir gritos e o barulho de uma cama sendo quebrada, resolvi não interromper, pois talvez eles não estivessem fazendo nada de mais, não é? Algum tempo depois, quando eu já tinha falado com Potter, Hermione saiu do quarto e falando: - Gina, Gina, Gina, estou com dor na.... - Mione! - Orelha! Hehe, Gina, Gina Gina, estou com dor na orelha, é orelha, eu ia falar orelha! - Bem então é minha vez- disse eu- ão, ão, ão, eu sei fazer rima. Ão, ão, ão eu sei fazer rima! Gostou? - HeHeHe, adorei, que tal formarmos um grupo de poesia? - Ótimo! Você conhece a piada do Não, nem eu? - Bom senhor autor, faça-me o favor essa piada é mais velha do que o papa! - Bem eu sei, uma vez uma pessoa repondeu "sim" e eu não soube o que dizer! Queria ver se você caía. No dia seguinte todos indicariam alguém para o paredão. E se eu fosse vocês não perderia o próximo capítulo! (não que eu queira prender vocês na fic, apenas por uma questão de seguir as estatísticas. De acordo com o IBFE, 88 em cada cem fics, acabam com um final idiota, que obriga o leitor a ler o próximo capítulo para saber o que vai acontecer!)  
Capítulo 9 - A Revolta do Sr. Figurante  
  
O Domingo, dia de indicar a segunda pessoa para o paredão, que idiotamente eles insistiam em chamar de "caldeirão", havia recém começado, e todos moradores, provisórios é claro (eu não vou sustentar eles para sempre), da casa acordaram alegremente. Uma exceção foi o Sr. Figurante que naquele dia estava se sentindo péssimo. Na noite anterior eles ganharam (na verdade eles odiaram, mas eu os obriguei-os a participar) uma festa. A festa que iria acontecer no capítulo "Uma noite e tanto!", foi adiada para ontem e todos tiveram que participar dela. Bem na verdade, recebi uma permissão de Dumbledore, para passar direto em poções se eles participassem da festa. Todos ganharam fantasias com motivos frutíferos, como vocês já devem ter lido, e o Sr. Figurante ficou com a de Melancia, que era enorme, feita de esponja e pesada. Na verdade ele trocou com Neville. É claro, que a fantasia de caju que o Sr. Figurante estava vestindo ficou demasiadamente apertada em Neville (este foi um dos motivos porque eu dei a Melancia para Neville), mas o garoto agüentou até o final da festa que acabou várias horas antes do esperado. Ninguém agüentou vestir fantasias frutíferas, e escutar músicas infantis da XUXA e ELIANA (em inglês, não me pergunte como) por muito tempo, o que eu obriguei-os a fazer. O Sr. Figurante bebeu muita cerveja amanteigada e ficou bêbado, apesar da bebida não conter álcool, muito menos manteiga. Ele passou o resto da noite "expelindo através da boca os restos não aproveitados da comida", o que para quem não entendeu significa: vomitando. E por isso acordou mal. Na verdade eu queria que ele vomitasse seu estômago inteiro, mas achei que fosse crueldade demais com el... - Isso mesmo!- interrompeu Sr. Figurante - Quieto Sr. Figurante! Estou contando para os leitores o que aconteceu! - Ah bom desculpa, posso fazer uma pergunta? - Claro Blás- falei eu pela primeira vez gentilmente com nosso querido Sr. Figurante - Porque este capítulo se chama "A Revolta do Sr. Figurante"? - Surpresa!Agora entre seu idiota, que eu estou muito ocupado. Vamos! Você não tem pernas? - Não, você as amputou ontem, esqueceu?- Sr. Figurante mostrou-me as muletas - Eu não, Hermione! - Sim, mas foi você que mandou! - OK, OK, tome suas pernas de volta- puxei minha varinha e devolvi as pernas do Sr. Figurante - Eu...eu...eu posso andar. Ah, graças a DEUS...muito obrigado meu DEUS, eu te amo- Sr. Figurante ajoelhou-se estendo as mãos ao céu, e caiu aos prantos - OK Sr. Figurante, chega de encenação, e volte para dentro - Mas eu estou tão emocionado...snif - Ah, cale a boca! Você ficou sem pernas apenas doze horas, e em dez delas você estava dormindo. - Eu sei! Mas eu queria dar um tom dramático a fic. - Sem a minha permissão? - Sim, quer dizer, bem sei lá eu pensei que nós fossemos livres - Sim, sim, agora entre Sr. Figurante e esteja pronto para a próxima cena! - Só mais uma pergunta! - Qual? - De onde você tirou uma varinha? - Bom, na verdade eu sou um duende desfarçado, oh não contei! - Oh, você é um duende! - Há, há, há. Você acreditou! Bom, sei lá como eu consegui uma varinha...ah agora eu me lembrei! Não fui eu quem lhe devolveu as pernas, foi Hermione, eu falei telepaticamente para ela, e você pensou que fosse eu. - Ah, OK, agora acho que vou entrar... - Ei, volte! - Sim, mas foi você que me mandou entrar - Sim, por isso mesmo! Eu que tenho que te mandar entrar, e não você, por vontade própria! Entre ! - Está bem! Já estou indo... Depois dessas conversa (esses personagens só me interrompem, não sei o que faço!), o Sr. Figurante entrou no confessionário, para responder algumas perguntas idiotas. - Olá Sr. Figurante! - Olá, e já estou $%@#, de tanto ser chamado de Sr. Figurante - Era sobre isso mesmo que eu iria falar! Bem, porque começaram com esta história de "Sr. Figurante"? - Foi Neville! Ele se lembrou que J.K. Rowling me convidou para fazer uma figuração em Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, como sendo um selecionado para o primeiro ano. Desde então, nuca mais apareci em um livro, ou fic. - É, mas eles insistem em te chamar de Figurante. Mesmo, você sendo personagem que mais apareceu nessa fic... - É, mas você sabe...quando um apelido pega! - Bom era isso, Sr Figurante. E nós também gostaríamos de alertá-lo que você será eliminado se continuar fazendo o que fez ontem a noite? - Abusando sexualmente de Hermione? - É! - Mas todos fazem isso nessa casa! Exceto o Potter... - Sim, mas ele tem os motivos dele, que serão revelados no último capítulo. E quanto a você...nós (na verdade só eu) escolhemos você para ser o único que não pode abusar de Mione! - Mas porque eu? - Cale a boca e não discuta, é que nós resolvemos escolher você e pronto! Agora desinfeta, vá! - Eu vou me matar! Eu, eu , eu vou...eu vou tomar leite com manga! - Você acredita seriamente que tomar leite com manga mata? - Não, mas não interessa! O Sr. Figurante correu até a cozinha, onde incrivelmente estavam em cima da pia, um copo de leite e um prato com mangas. Ele foi até lá e...  
  
O Sr Figurante vai morrer? O que acontecerá com ele? Leia o próximo capítulo e descubra...(de novo obrigo vocês a lerem o próximo capítulo). Desculpem, mas não deu tempo de contar quem era o segundo indicado e prometo que no próximo capítulo eu conto! (é que na verdade eu odeio capítulos grandes...)  
Capítulo 10 - O 2º Indicado, a Fênix, e Mister Figurante  
  
Mister Figurante (para dar um toque inglês a fic), pegou uma das mangas e costurou a camisa, que só tinha uma manga (há, há, há que engraçado), brincadeira, el... - E que brincadeira mal feita! - Bem, Mr. Figurante, agora, eu realmente não estou com paciência de conversar com os personagens, como fiz até agora em todos os capítulos, e já vou avisando que neste capítulo, eu não vou falar com vocês. Alguém que experimente falar comigo pra ver o que acontece! - E o que acontece? Em resposta a Mr. Figurante, cortei um pedaço de sua orelha (para dar um toque "Mike Tyson" a fic). Hermione, apareceu de trás do balcão e deu um copo de "encartilaginesse", para ele. Rapidamente Mr. Figurante recuperou o pedaço faltante de sua orelha. Logo após isso recebi uma mensagem:  
  
Olá. Meu nome é Mário Zabini e em parceria com Mariana Weasley, eu montei o fã-clube: " Sr. Figurante: a sensação entre os Figurantes", e gostaria de comunicá-lo que estamos acompanhando o Big Malfoy Hogwarts, 24 horas por dia e estamos vendo o quanto o Senhor maltrata nosso querido figurante. Desde agora, lhe alertamos que a próxima vez que você amputar ou ferir gravemente o Sr. Figurante, entraremos com um processo contra você.  
  
Ass: Mário Zabini  
Respondi então:  
  
Caro Mário Zabini, primeiro gostaria de dizer que gostei tanto de seu fã- clube, quanto sugar os órgãos pelo nariz sujo de um mendigo morto (eca!), em segundo lugar, eu já estou farto de receber mensagens de nossa querida Marimari Weasley, e não gostaria agora de começar a receber mensagens de você, portanto irei parar de maltratar o Sr. Figurante (Mr. Figurante), por enquanto! Mas o alerto desde já que o Mr. Figurante assinou um contrato antes de participar desta fic, em que ele permite que o maltrate quanto quiser, desde que ele saia vivo e com pelo menos 70% de seus órgãos.  
  
Atenciosamente, o autor desta fic, diretor e apresentador do programa.  
  
Mas agora, voltamos a cena anterior em que o Sr. Figurante iria se matar. Ele, pega um pedaço de manga e leva lentamente a boca. Depois de engolir, segura o copo de leite em sua mão. Ele treme bastante. Lentamente, com a mão tremendo, Mr. Figurante leva o copo de leite a boca. música de suspense. O copo agora está tocando seus lábios, de repente alguém aparece de trás do armário. Esse alguém solta um berro e se atira sobre o Sr. Figurante, que bate a cabeça e derrama todo o leite na cara da pessoa. O copo voa das mãos deles e quebra a janela. - Hermione o que pensa que está fazendo? - Sei lá Sr. Figurante, foi o Sr. Autor que me mandou aqui. Ele queria fazer uma cena de suspense, tipo: O que acontecerá com o Sr. Figurante? Só que deu errado, além de você me derramar todo esse leite, quebramos o vidro. - E agora o que faremos?- falou o Sr. Figurante - Ah, não se faça. Nós somos bruxos esqueceu? Temos soluções para tudo... - Apesar de ainda usarmos penas para escrever... - Não assistirmos à televisão... - Não termos acesso a INTERNET... - Morarmos em um castelo... - O diretor de nossa escola ter mais de 150 anos... - Tomarmos suco de abóbora... - Querem parar?- berrei eu- continuem a fic por favor! Daqui a pouco vocês vão para o confessionário votar, e ainda tem que dar tempo de vocês verem a Fênix lá no jardim antes disso! - Ah, OK- responderam- bem, vamos entrar agora, eu acho! - É, é uma boa idéia... - É, então vamos fazer isso! - Ah...vamos então - Nananinanão, podem voltar! Antes concertem a janela! - Está bem!- falou Hermione, a garota lançou um feitiço e a janela voltou ao normal.  
  
Como nessa fic só aparecem a Mione e Sr. Figurante, eu acho que devemos dar um tempo a eles, e fazer com que os outros personagens participem também. Portanto, o resto (os personagens que não apareceram ainda, EX: Ana Abbot), foi para o quintal da casa. Ana Abbot, Susan Bones, Justino não-sei-o-que e Ernie McMillan conversavam alegremente sobre as baleias do Afeganistão, enquanto Teo Boot, Leo Vingle e Brian Kirmet brincavam de soltar pum na piscina para ver as bolinhas. Os demais conversavam sobre a votação que aconteceria logo. Tudo muito divertido. Certo momento uma Fênix pousou no jardim, e começou a cantar. Draco querendo fazer uma brincadeira falou em voz alta. - Se essa Fênix, voar até aqui perto de mim eu serei o campeão, se não for eu o campeão, ela deve pousar perto da piscina. - Não se faça de idiota- falou Hermione A Fênix, quase que automaticamente levantou vôo e foi até piscina. - Há há há- riram todos - É, este pássaro está certo- falou Lisa Turpin- o Sr. Autor já tinha dito que não é você que ia ganhar! - Que tal batizarmos ela- sinalizou Potter - Cale a boca, ou melhor cale suas mãos! Ei, tive uma idéia! Que tal vocês batizarem ela? - Grande idéia Sr. Autor! Eu tenho um nome! Que tal São Jorge? - Ah, não. Até isso imitaram?- exclamei eu - Eu gostei - Eu também - É, até que é um nome legal - Eu também gostei - OK, OK. São Jorge então! Bom, acho que me prolonguei muito neste capítulo, mas como eu ainda tenho que anunciar quem é a pessoa que eles vão escolher, vamos lá então! - Nessa rodada vão votar Ana Abbot, Justino, Susan e Ernie. Ana, você pode começar. A garota se dirigiu ao confessionário e falou: - Bom dia Bial! - Bial não! - Ah, desculpa! Bom o meu voto vai para a Hermione, porque eu acho ela muito @#%$, e - Por favor Ana, nós estamos ao vivo, evite falar @#$% ou %*&$, e muito menos &@%#! - E %$#&, eu posso falar? - É claro que não né! Bom , mas isso é tudo? - É! Ela saiu do confessionário e sem querer quebrou a maçaneta. Que logo consertou com um feitiço. Justino era o próximo: - Anucie seu voto e depois justifique - Bem, eu vou votar no Brian Kirmet, pois como ele não apareceu nenhuma vez nesta fic eu não o conheço muito bem! Susan era a próxima: - Pode falar! - Eu vou votar na Hermione, porque ela é uma %$#* e ela roubou o Justino de mim! Dois votos para Hermione e um para Brian. Ernie era a última de Lufa-lufa a votar: - Eu voto na Hermione, porque além de ela ser uma CDF dentuça, ela roubou todos os homens da casa, só deixou o Potter que é um coitado! - OK. Obrigado! - Bom pessoal, agora vai começar a segunda rodada com os alunos da Corvinal. Lisa, você é a primeira: - Bom, eu ia votar na Putermione, mas o Roniquinho me convenceu a votar num tal de Brian Kirmet, que eu não sei nem que é. Tchau. Vó um beijo! - Teo, sua vez! - Meu voto vai para um tal de Brian Kirmet. Eu sei que o Sr. Autor inventou ele e colocou na nossa casa, mas eu mesmo assim não o conheço! - Obrigado! Teo voltou a sala e chamou Leo Vingle para votar: - Eu voto no Draco, porque eu odeio o cabelo dele. - OK, agora chame o Brunian Kamet para votar! - Não é Brian Kirmet? - É, até eu esqueci o nome dele! Brunian Kamet foi votar então: - Ah, só uma coisa! Meu nome é Brian - Sim, desculpe. Pode votar! - Eu voto no Draco, que nem meu amigo (imaginário) Leo Vingle! Era a vez dos Grifinórios votarem. A CDF era a primeira. - Eu voto no Draco, por que o $#@* dele é muito pequeno e eu não gostei! - Obrigado pelo seu voto Putermione, digo Hermione! Roniquinho Weasley er aquém votaria agora: - Eu vou votar no Sr. Figurante, porque o Potter também vai. - Potter, vá até o confessionário e sinalize sua indicação. - Eu voto no Sr. Figurante. Neville era o último grifinório: - Eu voto no Crabbe A última e decisiva rodada seria dos Sonserinos. Draco começaria: - Eu voto no Figurante, e não falo o motivo! - Obrigada cabecinha loira! Crabbe, que até o momento não sabia o que era voto resolveu votar no Potter, eu falei que ele já tinha sido votado e ele votou na Ana Abbot, que naquele momento estava cozinhando. O último voto era do Sr. Figurante e ele votou no Crabbe. - Bom pessoal, eu tenho que dizer que deu empate entre quatro pessoas, e Goyle dará o voto de Minerva. - Mas como se a profª não está aqui hoje? - Resumindo, escolha entre Mione, Draco, Sr. Figurante e o Bromian. - Tá, eu escolho o Bromian, porque antes ele me chamou de idota!  
Bem, então estão o Potter e o Bromian (Brian) no paredão? Quem você quer que saia? Você é quem escolhe! Mande um e-mail para paulogranger@bol.com.br e vote. Você tem quatro dias para votar. Sexta-feira eu anuncio o nome! Caso de empate eu escolho quem sai! Vote quantas vezes você quiser! IMPORTANTE: Não deêm seu voto através das resenhas, votem pelo e-mail paulogranger@bol.com.br  
  
Capítulo 11 - Bromian,foi você!  
  
- Bromian, o $@*&! - Desculpe, mas eu adoro chamar os personagens por nomes ridículos, que eles odeiam e que os traumatizam para o resto da vida! Um bom exemplo é o Sr. Figurante... - Figurante é o seu $# seu $#*@& filho de uma $#@& - Epa! Nós combinamos no começo dessa fic que não meteríamos nossa mãe no meio! - Está bem! E quer saber você é um filho de um $%#@! - Os pais também não Sr. Figurante... - Seu neto de uma $#@* - Muito menos a avó... - Está bem seu neto de um... - Avôs também não... - Sobrinho... - Muito menos tios! - OK, você venceu...seu %$#@ - Bom, eu tenho que anunciar o nome, mas antes eu vou mostrar as famílias... - Os meus tios vieram?- perguntou Harry - E os meus primos da Angola?- falou Bromian - Sim, vieram- respondi aos dois- primeiro a família do Bromian... - Brian! Toda a família de Bromian veio, seus tios, primos, avós, padrinhos, pais, irmãos, amigos da tia da empregada da avó dele, netos da tia do pai da prima de terceiro grau, enfim, todos! A torcida estava na maior animação, inclusive um dos amigos da mãe da vó do primo dele se atirou lá do meio da torcida e quebrou o braço, ela carregava uma faixa com as seguintes inscrições: BROMIAN VOCÊ È LEGAL! - Será que vai ser o Bromian, ou o Harry? - Com este título, você ainda tem alguma dúvida? - Ah, mas deixamos isso para lá...agora a família do Harry! Na arquibancada haviam só quatro pessoas: Valter, Petúnia e Duda Dursley, além de Sirius. Eles estavam totalmente animados. Tio Valter tinha trazido uma bandeirinha com o nome de Harry, na qual não parava de agitar. Petúnia batia palmas sem parar. Duda havia trazido uma televisão portátil e uma geladeira para ter o que fazer durante o programa. - Olha é a tia Petúnia!- Harry fazia a maior cara de felicidade- Tio Valter! Duda! Ah, e você Sirius... - Você não gosta mais de Sirius. E gosta dos Dursley? - É, sabe. O autor dessa fic é meio idiota e resolveu fazer eu odiar o Sirius e gostar dos Dursley! - Ah, mas só uma perguntinha...Porque o Sirius está com uma jaqueta de couro? - Ah, você não sabe? De acordo com o IBFE 95,2% das fics de Humor vestem o Sirius com jaquetas de couro! - Mas porque? - Ah, não faça perguntas idiotas! Temos que seguir as estatísticas, entende? - Oh, claro! - Bem desculpa interromper essa conversa idiota, de vocês, só que vamos ter que acabar o programa e anunciar logo, porque daqui a pouco vão transmitir pela TV: Chudley Canons contra os Quiberon Quafflepunchers pelo campeonato europeu, e eu não perco isso por nada. - E nós vamos poder ver o jogo? - Ah, claro que não Bromian, pelo menos você não, pois você foi o eliminado com 90% dos votos (9 votos para o Brian contra 1 para o Harry). Portanto, nós estamos te esperando aqui fora... A "enorme" torcida de Harry comemorava alegremente a vitória. Bromian despediu-se de Leo Vingle, enquanto os outros "estupravam" Harry (no sentido figurado é claro...ah se é que existe sentido figurando). O garoto saiu da casa e a primeira pessoa que ele abraçou, é claro, foi a empregada da mãe da amiga da tia da neta da avó de sua mãe. - O que você vai fazer agora que saiu da casa?- perguntei a Bromian - Eu vou viajar para o Nepal, em busca das velas feitas com cera de ouvido dos monges tibetanos no dia em que as freiras cegas do Canadá descobriram a felicidade. Ah, brincadeira...é claro que eu tenho que voltar para Hogwarts né? - Ah, claro! Mas agora, vamos dar aquela espiadinha... Na casa todos estavam comemorando a vitória de Harry. Mione se ofereceu para uma comemoração particular, mas Harry resusou e disse que só contaria o motivo no último capítulo. Enquanto os outros comemoravam, Leo Vingle foi ao confessionário e falou que queria desistir do programa. - Eu amava ele...buá buá - Amava? - Ah...-ele pigarreou- como amigo, obviamente - Você tem certeza disso - Não eu quero perguntar aos universit... - Por favor...essa piada não Leo! - E então eu vou recorrer as cart... - Essa também não, já está ultrapassada...bom mas falando sério (como se essa fic fosse séria), você quer sair mesmo? - Quero! - Então fora! Aparate daí... - Mas eu não sei aparatar... - Bom, então...saia pela porta. Ela ainda está aberta desde quando o Bromian saiu, aliás ainda está todo o povo aqui - OK, então eu vou me despedir de todos. Ele saiu do confessionário, e foi avisar a todos que desistira do programa. - O que? Você vai sair?Yes...uhu- falou Mione- pena que vou perder um #@*& do tamanho do seu, mas fazer o quê, né? Todos começaram a comemorar. Mione e os garotos, exceto Harry, foram fazer uma comemoração particular. - Bem antes de qualquer coisa, vou avisar que outro cara vai substituir o Leo!-disse eu- E...usem camisinha!  
  
Quem será o novo morador da casa (além da Fênix São Jorge?), leia o próximo capítulo e descubra!  
Capítulo 12 - Visita do IBFE, e novo morador  
  
No dia seguinte os dez se reuniram no jardim da casa para aguardar a chegada do novo morador. Mione torcia que para que fosse um garoto, enquanto os outros preferiam uma nova garota no programa...a garota-mary sue desta fic já tinha segundas intenções e já havia preparado mentalmente uma "comemoração" pela chegada do novo morador. - E se não for homem- perguntou um leitor (não me pergunte o que ele faz aqui, agora) - A Mione, nessa fic, não tem preconceito com sexo, idade, cor ou religião...ela só não "fez aquilo" com as meninas por que nenhuma delas tem a opção sexual que nem Mione (aliás, uma opção sexual a parte). Então, se a garota topar, se é que vai ser garota, sem preconceitos... - Uau então vai rolar de tudo? - Não se emocione demais leitor. Isto é uma fic de Comédia e não uma Nc 17, ou Slash...e agora vá embora que estou muito ocupado. A Porta da casa se abriu e por ela entrou Simas Finnigan. Mione explodiu de felicidade, ela correu até ele para abraça-lo, porém no caminho tropeçou e caiu de cara em uma poça de lama, que eu resolvi colocar no momento lá, só para a Mione se @#%$#. - #@%$- disse ela- que #@%$*&$ esse Sr. Autor adora #@%$* com a gente, aliás ainda não #@%$* comigo, a gente pode até a combinar uma horinha depois do programa, o que acha? - Bom Mione, nós podemos falar isso depois. Ah, quer dizer eu sou comprometido! Tenho uma mulher e seis filhos...bom mas voltando ao assunto, o que acharam do novo morardor? - Eu adorei- falou Mione cuspindo o resto de lama de sua boca - Nós também- falou Roniquinho fazendo uma falsa cara de alegria- a presença dele já basta para sermos felizes. Bem-vindo Sr. Simas você trouxe alegria para nosso humilde lar. - Ah, quer parar de ser cínico- falou Simas- eu sei que todos aqui odiaram minha presença, exceto é claro a Mary - Que Mary? - A Mary Sue! A Granger, seu idiota suicida. - Também , não precisa exagerar, foi o Sr. Autor que me pediu para fazer aquela cena da manga... - Não é você que é o Sr. Figurante? - Sim. - Eu tenho um recado para você. Toda sua família morreu em uma explosão atômica. - O que? - Hehehe, era brincadeirinha...e aí o que me contam de novo? - Novo, você deve estar ironizando, a última coisa nova que sabemos é que Os Mamonas Assassinas morreram em um acidente de avião. - Nossa, faz tempo que vocês estão aqui, não? - Uma semana, e era brincadeira seu idiota! Depois de receberem o novo morador agradavelmente, todos se reuniram na sala para receber o IBFE, eles foram comunicados que teriam que prestar uma entrevista para o Insituto. Duas bruxas gordas entraram na sala. - Olá nós somos do IBFE e viemos aqui para entrevistá-los. Vocês são aqueles do Big Malfoy Hogwarts, não é? Nossa Sr. Figurante, eu sou sua fã! A mulher foi até Blás e começou a beijá-lo desesperadamente. - Calma dona- falou Blás se desviando da mulher - Bom Gertrude, pare, nós temos que entrevistá-los! - Oh. Me desculpe Taylor, é que eu não segurei a emoção! Bom vamos começar... - IBFE, quer dizer: Iniciativa Brasileira pelas Fadas Entupidas?- falou Justino pela primeira vez nessa fic - Ah, cale a boca, não é isso! Quer dizer: Ilha do Bosque Ferido dos Elefantes - Cale a boca você Ana Abott, IBFE quer dizer: Instituto Botânico das Focas Eleitas - Vocês três estão errados, quer dizer: Instituto Bélico dos Feitos Escoceses - Uau, de onde você tirou tanta criatividade para criar um nome desses? - Hoho, parem de discutir crianças - Quem ela pensa que é para mandar na gente? Papai Noel? - Afinal o que quer dizer INFE? - IBFE! E quer dizer: Instituto Britânico de Fics e Estatística! - Eu particularmente preferi Instituto Bélico dos Feitos Escoceses! - E Eu prefiro Instituto Botânico das Focas Eleitas, muito mais chique - Querem para crianças? - Cala a boca Papai Noel! Alguém se atirou em cima de uma das gordas, digo bruxas e arrancou os cabelos dela. Aí, então começou um grande tumulto. Toda a decoração da casa foi destruída e os sofás e tapetes, incluindo outros movéis sem importância, como a mesa de centro e as prateleiras foram totalmente acabados e destruídos. A impressão era que um furacão passara por ali. As duas bruxas disseram que voltariam outra hora e uma delas falou também que queria que alguém pagasse uma peruca nova a ela pois a que possuía também tinha sido destruída. Logo após isso Harry e Simas se dirigiram ao quarto verde e se trancaram lá. Depois de meia hora saíram de lá. - Foi bom para você Harry? - Foi! E para você? - Ótimo! Será que eles são? Descubra no próximo capítulo. Ps: Eu queria que a Manuela tivesse ganhado o BBB 2. Já está no ar o site do programa (é provisório, pq o site tá bem podrinho...) www.bigmalfoyhogwarts.hpg.ig.com.br  
  
Capítulo 13 -Será que eles são?  
  
Harry! Você? Como pode...- falou Hermione É, tudo começou quando nós nos conhecemos no primeiro ano... Ei Sr. Autor, como você pode transformar Harry em um... Gay? Ah, na verdade o meu maior objetivo nessa fic é acabar com todos os personagens...por exemplo você, eu transformei em uma Mary, o Harry é gay, etc... Ah, então foi por isso que ele nunca aceitava, quando eu pedia para #$@* com ele? É, na verdade no começo da fic ele não tinha aceitado ser gay, mas então aí eu paguei um suborno para ele e ele resolveu acabar aceitando, pois falei que não iria aparecer nenhuma cena homosexual na fic... sei lá, acho que as pessoas estavam cansadas das milhares de fics em que tratam o Harry como um coitadinho, ou então que fazem ele namorar todas garotas da escola, sabe? Depois dessa grande revelação sobre Harry, resolvemos (resolvi) encurtar essa fic de vez, porque eu também não estou a fim de ficar escrevendo para sempre. Então resolvi pular algumas semanas, e parar bem no dia da indicação do líder para o paredão. Ah, só para não esquecer, ainda estão na casa o Harry (pra variar), o Roniquinho, a Mione, o Sr. Figurante, o Draco e o Simas. E alguém quer saber como foram e com quem foram os paredões? Não!!!- responderam vários leitores Bom então eu vou contar! O Segundo paredão foi o Blás contra o Justino. Saiu Justino. O Terceiro Foi a Lisa Turpin contra a Anie. Saiu a Anie. A Partir do quarto paredão, três pessoas iam e duas saíam. Foram Draco Crabbe e Goyle, mas milagrosamente saíram os dois idiotas. Depois foram Blás, Lisa e Susan Bones. Saíram as duas garotas. O outro foi Ana Abott, contra Neville e contra Ernie McMillan. Desta vez, quem saiu foi Neville e Ernie. E depois eu fiz uma votação com os alunos do Castelo, para eles escolherem quem queriam que saísse da casa. Eles escolheram A Abott, pois alegaram que ela só falava do aquecimento global do planeta e das crianças órfãs dos conventos italianos. Então restaram os nossos últimos concorrentes, que vocês já sabem quem é e mesmo que tenham esquecido quem seja, eu não vou falar pois é só vocês olharem alí em cima É noite de indicação ao paredão, e o líder da semana é o Potter. A prova em que ele conquistou a liderança consisitia em permanecer o maior tempo possível mergulhado na água da privada. Potter conseguiu permanecer quatro segundos, enquanto a maioria conseguiu dois e três segundos. Bem Sr. Gay, ah, digo Potter, sinalize sua indicação e depois sinalize o motivo. Eu vou escolher o Draco- começou a sinalizar Sr. Gay- o motivo pelo qual faço isso é que jamais votaria em Rony e Hermione. Simas também não! Eu e ele estamos namorando (hehehe, isso não é slash...). O Sr. Figurante é legal. E Draco é um idiota loiro, e não aceitou ficar comigo na primeira semana. Bem meu voto vai para ele então!- sinalizou finalmente o garoto Draco então é a primeira pessoa a ir para este paredão. O que você tem a dizer sobre isso Draco Loiro Malfoy? Eu quero dizer, que eu lanço um Avada Kedavra (quando eu como se lança um, é claro) em cada um que votar para mim sair. E para aqueles que votarem para mim não sair, eu presenteio com uma Firebolt. Obrigado, e é isso. Bom pessoas, que estão assistindo (lendo) este programa ficamos por aqui e dêem aquela espiadinha. Harry pegou na mão de seu namorado e o levou para seu quarto. Mione foi comemorar com Rony. E Draco foi tomar um banho de piscina. Ele queria "refrescar" as idéias.  
  
Bom, então leiam o próximo capítulo e vejam quem é o segundo escolhido. Depois não deixem de votar em quem vocês querem que saia.  
  
Não! Não acabou ainda! Parte especial deste capítulo:  
  
Bem, isso não tem nada a ver com essa fic, porém como de acordo com o IBFE 99,12% dos autores de fics de humor chamam Voldemort de "Voldie", e mandam o Snape lavar o cabelo, resolvi fazer uma parte especial no capítulo, para que não sejamos uma exceção à regra.  
  
Snape, depois de ter acabado o Big Malfoy Hogwarts foi para seu quarto. No caminho aplicou doze detenções e tirou 250 pontos da Grifinória, só para não perder o costume. Disse a senha: Legal, legal- foi a senha A porta de seu quarto se abriu e ele entrou. De acordo com suas anotações, já havia se passado 11 meses duas semanas, quatro dias, seis horas, catorze minutos e quarenta e cinco segundos (que enjoativo...) desde a última vez que lavara o cabelo. Realmente estava fedendo, nem ele agüentava mais.Resolveu fazer a sua boa ação do dia e lavar o cabelo. Entrou no banheiro, colocou a cabeça debaixo da torneira e passou uma água. Acho que isso já é suficiente. Shampos são para boiolas- pensou consigo mesmo O que Severo não viu foi que Colyn (o da máquina fotográfica) o seguia e bateu uma foto de dele "lavando" o cabelo. No dia seguinte foi publicada a foto na capa do profeta Diário com a seguinte inscrição: Severo Snape, professor de Hogwarts, finalmente lava o cabelo. Enquanto isso em algum lugar da Inglaterra, que ninguém sabe onde fica (eu também não) Voldemort também fazia sua boa ação do dia. Boa ação? Voldemort? Isso é uma fic de humor, leitor! Esqueceu? Ah, legal, legal- falou o leitor Em vez de matar dez pessoas ao dia, como de costume. Ele resolveu tirar a vida só de nove. O que em si, falando de Voldemort é uma boa ação...Bom, não sei como, mas eu em carne, osso, sangue e cartilagem apareci naquele- lugar-que-ninguém-sabe-onde-fica bem ao lado de Voldemort: E aí Voldie- falei Paulinho! Quanto tempo...o que faz por aqui Ah legal, legal, Voldie. Sabe como é...eu to escrevendo uma fic, inclusive você está nela agora. E resolvi te convidar para participar dela. Bom...que tal semana que vem ir lá na casa do BMH? Ah, fala sério- disse Voldemort- sempre foi meu sonho ir para o BMH...ah...o que é BMH? Big Malfoy Hogwarts! Jura? Ah, legal, legal, mas.hehehe isso é um novo tipo de creme dental? Não é um programa de TV Ah, O Big Malfoy Hogwarts...é claro! Aquele que tem o Sr. Figurante, não é? Exatamente! Bem então...você vai ou não?  
Visita de Voldemort ao BMH  
  
Bem se você insiste tanto... Vai ou não? Vou! Yes!!!- comemorei eu Bom, então é Domingo, e dia de escolher o segundo indicado ao paredão. Antes de votarem, anunciei que eles iriam ter uma visita. Quem? Você vai ter coragem de trazer Voldemort para a casa? Her, vou, porque não? Esqueceu que isto é uma fic? Você não viu a parte em que Harry falou pacificamente com a Petúnia? Ah, mas Voldemort? Você não acha um pouco de exagero? Não? Esqueceu que estão representando personagens? Voldemort faz o vilão, mas isso não quer dizer necessariamente que ele é mau na vida real! Isso é tão confuso... Ah, cale a boca Sr. Simas! OK, OK, parei! Todos alegre(obrigatória)mente, foram no jardim receber Voldie. O homem entrou na casa. Todos saíram correndo e foram se trancar no quarto. A única que ficou lá para recebê-lo foi Hermione. Ela tinha segundas intenções! A garota Mary Sue foi correndo e pulou no colo de Voldemort e tentou beijá-lo. Voldemort virou a cara e puxou a varinha. Avada Kedav... Parado Voldie! Nada de matar personagens... É Voldie, nada de matar persona... Calada- falaram Voldie e Sr. Autor Ei Sr. Voldie. A única pessoa que tem direito de matar personagens aqui sou eu! OK, OK- falou Voldie guardando a varinha Ei pessoal- chamou M(ione)ary- Voldie está se tornando um ser humano melhor, podem vir! Tem certeza? Todo mundo voltou de dentro da casa. Eles cumprimentaram Voldemort de maneira idiota e depois convidaram-no a entrar. Bom pessoal, na verdade eu estou aqui, a convite do Sr. Autor, e... Nós sabemos! Her, eu vim aqui na verdade, pois esta fic não pode ser uma fic fora dos padrões Ibeféticos, então eu vou ler a lista das dez coisas mais comuns em uma fic de humor: Fale estamos loucos para saber- falou Roniquinho batendo palmas como uma foca Em 1º lugar: O diálogo autor/personagem Oh, óbvio! O Sr. Autor fala conosco o tempo inteiro, vamos, fale a segunda- falou novamente Roniquinho fingindo estar interessado Em 2º lugar: avacalhar o personagem(s) principal(is) É, eu sei disso- sinalizou Potter Concordo- falou Rony Em 3º lugar: transformar a Hermione em uma Mary Sue. Humpf- disse Sr. Herputmione Em 4º lugar: criar um personagem, que se torne mais importante do que Harry Uhu- falou O Sr. Figurante Em 5º lugar, essa também é para as fics, digamos assim, normais: transformar o Draco em uma boa pessoa Eu não sou bonzinho nesta fic! Buá... Em 6º lugar: Descrever e/ou mandar o Snape lavar o cabelo Em 7º lugar: Chamar Voldemort (ei, eu?) de Vold....ah vamos pular esta Ah, fale Voldie É, é isso, chamar eu de Voldie Uuu, Voldie. Hehe, Voldie Em 8º lugar: Transformar os personagens em alcoólatras compulsivos Ei, nós não somos bêbados! Eu sei disso- falei eu- não quis meter bebida na fic, sabe acho super idiota... Cale-se Sr. Autor- disse Voldemort Ei, espere, eu sou o narrador dessa fic, e você não tem direito de me mandar calar a boca! Há, há, há. Esqueceu que eu sou Lord Voldemort: o Senhor das Trevas... Que foi derrotado meia dúzia de vezes por Harry, tanto nos livros como nas fics Ah, mas isso é culpa daquela J.K. Rowling... Alguém me chamou? Não, não- disse eu- você só aparece no final J.K.! OK, eu vou embora então, tchau filhos! Tchau J.K.- falaram todos personagens Bem deixe-me continuar, em 9º lugar: Mortes desnecessárias. É, eu já participei de uma fic* em que eu morri umas três vezes- falou Sim(g)a(y)s E finalmente em 10º lugar: vestir Sirius Black com jaquetas de couro É, nesta fic eu também estou usando uma!- falou Sirius, saindo não se sabe como nem porque de trás de um dos sofás. Ei! Espere aí, além da J.K.,o Voldie, até o Black? Pode indo embora Sr. Sirius, ninguém te chamou aqui- falei eu Todos, ficaram várias horas conversando com Voldemort, até o convidaram para passar um dia na casa, porém eu não permiti e expulsei-o, e disse para ele ser mau, pois foi esse e papel que a Rowling criou para ele. A noite chegou bem depressa, aliás isto é uma das coisas boas de escrever, você pode pular uns 690 anos, só com uma linha...hehehe, deixamos isso para lá, e continuemos a nossa fic. Todos se reuniram na sala de estar, para votarem e descobrirem quem será o segundo indicado ao "caldeirão" (não me culpem por esse nome idiota, são os personagens que insistem em chamar a berlinda desse nome). Boa noite tripulantes da nave Big Malfoy Hogwarts- disse eu anunciando a minha chegada, num evidente plágio a Pedro Bial Oi!- cumprimentaram todos Como todos sabem esse é nosso antepenúltimo paredão, e um de vocês aí vai ganhar o grande prêmio de mil galeões, a propósito a Rafaela aqui tem um recadinho para vocês! A mesma Rafaela do BBB apareceu na tela. Boa Noite! Oi Rafa!- falaram todos Bom, eu estou aqui para comunica-los que os mil reais do grande campeão, já estão depositados em uma conta corrente do Banco do Bras...digo Gringotes, tchau gente! Tchau, tchau! Bom, então dado o recado, já podemos começar a votação. Her, Simas, você pode ir lá no confessionário votar. Ele se dirigiu ao confessionário e sentou-se (no bom sentido) na poltrona. Bom, eu voto na Mary, porque ela é a única mulher da casa. E Como todos sabem...eu O-D-E-I-O pessoas do sexo oposto! Obrigado Sr. Simas Ele voltou para a sala e sentou-se ao lado de Harry. Draco, tu és o próximo! Draco nem bem sentou (epa!) na poltrona e anunciou seu voto: Eu voto na bicha, pois como eu não posso votar no Potter... OK, volte e chame a Mary para votar Mary (Hermione já estava acostumada), o Sr. Autor disse que é para ti votar. Hermaryone entrou no confessionário e ficou durante duas horas (não..muito!), ficou durante uns oito minutos (ah, assim é melhor) pensando e finalmente disse: Tá eu voto no Sr. Simas, pois o Rony também vai votar, e...é...acho que é isso! OK Roniquinho, você é o último! Eu voto no Simas, pois a Hermione também vai votar! OK. Depois de Rony sentar-se (calma, não é o que você está pensando) novamente na poltrona eu anunciei a eles: E o segundo indicado para este antepenúltimo paredão, foi...Simas Finnigan! Eu? Oh, Harry, vamos nos separar eu não quero isso- os dois se abraçaram e começaram a chorar Calma gays, her, quer dizer tripulantes da... Ah...participantes! Vocês não vão se separar, ,talvez...nada está decidido ainda! Agora fica por conta do leitor! Se você quer eliminar o Draco, mande um e-mail (por favor, não votem nas resenhas) para paulogranger@bol.com.br, ou para paulogranger@globo.com  
  
Agora é por sua conta! Vote...se não ninguém será eliminado!  
  
DUDA DORMIENS, de Aline Carneiro  
Reta Final  
  
Então, na terceira-feira, era dia de eliminar alguém... Nós já sabemos isso, não precisa ficar repetindo! OK, este é o penúltimo capítulo, e eu não estou a fim de matar ninguém, entendeu? OK, nossa! Você está um pouco assassino hoje, não? Sim, estou...agora volte para a sala que daqui a pouco tem eliminação. Hoje sairia ou Draco Malfoy, e ou Simas Finnigan. A propósito, falando em Simas Finnigan, tenho uma coisa a comunicar a vocês sobre ele e Potter. Hoje de manhã, quando os dois acordaram, vieram me falar que já estavam cansados de serem gays nessa fic e resolveram quebrar o trato que eu tinha feito com eles. Então agora nenhum dos dois é mais gay e eles também fazem parte do "grupo" de Mione. Bem, todos estavam reunidos na sala esperando que eu chegasse e anunciasse quem seria eliminado. Hermione lia, pelo décima vez o livro que Rony levara para a casa, a pedido de Mione: 173 maneiras de enlouquecer um homem na cama. Então finalmente meu rosto apareceu na tela que havia na casa, apesar de ser um aparelho eletrônico, e esses objetos não funcionarem em lugares mágicos. Boa Noite tripulantes da nave Big Brother Brasil...ah, digo Big Malfoy Hogwarts, como todos sabem hoje ou o Malfoy ou o outro sai da casa, mas eles não vão sair de mãos vazias! A Rafaela tem um recadinho pra dar: Olá- disse a Rafaela- Bom, antes de mais nada eu queria desejar muita sorte para os dois, e dizer que os mil galeões já estão depositados em uma conta corrente do Banco do Brás...(ops...errei de novo) Gringotes. E quem sair hoje vai ganhar este belo carro (não posso fazer propaganda...), que já vem com o seguro ouro do Banco do Brás...(de novo!) Gringotes, hehehe. Ah, muito obrigado Rafaela. Tchau Bial! Bial? Ah, desculpe. Estou tão acostumada. Bom, tripulantes. Antes de mais nada eu gostaria que todos batessem palmas pela consciência ecológica que Hermione teve hoje a tarde, ao jogar todas as camisinhas usadas no lixo, ao invés de espalhá-las pelo jardim, todos juntos: VALEU HERMIONE! Valeu Hermione- falaram todos OK. Também gostaria que todos batessem palmas para o professor Snape, que está de aniversário hoje e resolveu lavar o cabelo. Viva o Sr. Snape! VIVA OK, chega de palhaçada e vamos anunciar os resultados, com 75%... Ei espere! E as famílias! Ah, claro as famílias! Simas, a sua família pegou fogo e não pode vir, e Draco seu pai trouxe toda a família, só que ela não cabe aqui no nosso estúdio e por isso só entraram 150 pessoas. A Família de Draco foi mostrada. Até a minha prima da Rússia veio! Estou tão emocionado, chuif...BUÁ- Draquinho começou a chorar- mah...desculpe Bom, não temos mais tempo e eu tenho que anunciar o resultado. Ei, não faz nem dez minutos que você disse: Boa Noite tripulantes da nave Big Malfoy Hogwarts e já vai embora É que hoje vai passar um programa muito legal e eu não vou ficar perdendo tempo aqui com você...portanto com 66% dos votos dos alunos do castelo e de um leitor, quem sai é o Simas Finnigan! Ah? Mas... Vamo, se manda! Tchau gente! Eu queria dizer que a experiência aqui dentro foi muito... Cala boca- disseram todos, e foram comemorar com Mione no quarto Bom, o próximo é o último capítulo, portanto é o capítulo em que será anunciado o vencedor. Mais uma vez a escolha é de vocês. Você pode escolher entre o Harry, o Sr. Figurante, A Mione e o Draco. Votem, votem e votem, quantas vezes quiserem e aonde quiserem. Desta vez o voto de vocês é realmente muito importante. Vocês tem mais ou menos uma semana para darem seus votos! É você quem escolhe o campeão!  
  
A Grande Final  
  
Depois de incontáveis dias de espera, finalmente será anunciado o grande campeão, do nosso querido e amado Big Malfoy Hogwarts. Mas antes vamos dar uma recapitulada do que aconteceu nesses últimos capítulos. No primeiro capítulo nada de interessante aconteceu. No segundo ficamos sabendo que aconteceria o Big Malfoy Hogwarts. No terceiro conhecemos o fã-clube "Nós Amamos Roniquinho" e ficamos sabendo quem iria participar do programa. No quarto digamos que houve um fato marcante sim. Foi nele em que aquele que eu considero o personagem mais legal dessa fic recebeu seu tão gracioso apelido: Sr. Figurante. No quinto capítulo aconteceu a primeira prova de líder. No sexto capítulo ficamos sabendo que Goyle era o primeiro líder do Big Malfoy Hogwarts e soubemos também aonde cada um iria dormir. Sétimo capítulo: Lisa Turpin fica espantada com a caixa de preservativos vazia, ela descobre que eles foram usados durante a noite por Mione e os garotos. No oitavo vimos que Harry foi a primeira pessoa indicada ao primeiro paredão. No nono capítulo ficamos em dúvida se o Sr. Figurante iria se suicidar ou não. Décimo capítulo, para nosso alívio Hermione impediu Blás de se matar, ficamos sabendo que um tal de Brian Kirmet era o segundo indicado ao paredão, conhecemos o " Sr. Figurante: a sensação entre os Figurantes" e tivemos o privilegio de ter mais um membro no programa, a fênix São Jorge. No décimo primeiro capítulo conhecemos o primeiro eliminado do programa, com saudades do amigo Leo Vingle decide desistir do programa. Estamos chegando ao fim, capítulo doze: visita do IBFE e a chegada do substituto de Leo Vinlge: Simas Finnigan. Treze: Descobrimos que Harry e Simas Finnigan são homossexuais. Harry é o líder da semana e indica Draco para o paredão. No programa, ainda restam: Harry, Rony, Hermione, Draco e Simas. No antepenúltimo capítulo tivemos a visita de Voldemort ao BMH, descobrimos as dez coisas mais comuns em fics de humor e conhecemos o segundo indicado ao último paredão: Simas Finnigan. Penúltimo: Harry e Simas desistem de ser gays e passam a fazer parte do grupinho de Hermaryone, Simas é o eliminado. E finalmente no último capítulo... Os tripulantes da nave Big malfoy Hogwarts acordaram cedo em seu último dia na casa. Na verdade eu fui quem os acordei com uma simpática música clássica no último volume. Eles arrumaram suas malas, obviamente que não com mágica pois eu não permiti. É, eu odeio esse Sr. Autor- disse o Sr Figurante Calado. Ok, ok. Depois, todos juntos foram tomar café da manhã e aguardar a grande visita que iriam ter mais tarde. Quem será que será a grande visita? Só espero que não seja Snape, ou algo assim, porque da última vez que ele disse que iríamos ter uma visita, foi Voldemort que veio para cá. É, e tudo isso por causa do aquecimento global do planeta! Houve um momento de silêncio pois ninguém havia entendido o que Draco quis dizer com aquilo. Ah, pois é, né? E tudo isso por causa do agravamento mortal no cometa!- disse Harry Aquecimento global do planeta! Ah, claro isso mesmo Hehehe que tal nós comermos isso rapidinho para depois esperarmos a visita.  
  
Enquanto isso no castelo...(eu tenho a nítida impressão de que já ouvi essa frase antes) As aulas de hoje estão canceladas- falou Dumbledore em alto e bom som para todos ouvirem- passaremos o dia inteiro assistindo o último dia no Big Malfoy Hogwarts, os eliminados do programa por favor me acompanhem. Todos os eliminados do programa se levantaram suas mesas e seguiram Dumbledore. Todos foram muito aplaudidos, inclusive os alunos continuaram aplaudindo mesmo depois de eles já terem saído. Bem, Srs. Eliminados, eu e vocês daqui a pouquinho iremos para a casa do Big Malfoy Hogwarts, visitar os finalistas e desejar boa sorte a eles. Sério?- disse a Sra. Ana Sim Oh, poderei me reencontrar com São Jorge Talvez Estou morrendo de saudades da casa- disse Simas Finnigan Sim, mas você saiu de lá ontem! Você não compreende meus sentimentos. Até isso agora? Eu não posso mais sentir saudades. Oh meu deus o que farei? Calma, eu só... He he he eu sei só estava treinando para uma peça teatral  
  
De volta a casa do Big Malfoy Hogwarts...  
  
Dá para calar a boca um minuto? Mas eu estou ansioso! Eu sei, mas já é décima vez que você está cantando "Tarde de Outubro" Peguei minhas coisas, fui embora, não quer... Hermione olhou Roniquinho com cara de " Mas um pio e eu te mato" OK, parei Será que horas são?- perguntou Hermione É hora de dar tchau- disse Draco Sem piadinhas loiro! Loira! O que você está me chamando de loira? Sim Bem, então está bem! Ei seus gays- disse eu para eles O que foi Sr. Autor? Corram para fora para ver a surpresa que tem para vocês Literalmente eles saíram correndo e o Sr. Figurante tropeçou e quebrou a perna, mas Hermione sempre pronta para tudo consertou seu braço em um instante. Lá fora eles encontraram todos os ex-participantes do programa. Isso é o que você chama de grande surpresa? Bem, eu pensei que vocês iriam gostar Hehehe-riu ironicamente Mione- o que é isso? Imagina nós adoramos a surpresa- e saiu correndo abraçar Ana Abott que a horas estava com os braços abertos esperando que alguém admitisse que estava com saudade dela e fosse correndo abraçá-la. Era essa a visita? Não, a grande visita surpresa vai chegar mais tarde- respondi eu ao Sr. Figurante E que é ela? Não posso dizer idiota senão não será mais surpresa Ok, tudo bem. A noite chegou e eu expulsei os antigos participantes. Draco, Hermione, Harry, Rony e o Sr. Figurante aguardavam ansiosamente a chegada a grande chegada da grande visita surpresa que havia se atrasado pois perdera o avião. E aí, ela vai vir ou não? Já está chegando Mary! Eles ouviram um barulho e correram para fora ver o que era. A grande visita havia chegado. Enquanto isso no castelo... Vamos pessoal, vai começar... música tema do programa Aparece a s fotos de todos os participantes eliminados e depois os cinco finalistas, com a frase: "Quem será o grande campeão?" Hermione, venha cá! Olhe quem está aqui! Mãe- berrou Mione logo após ver J.K. Rowling Filhos- disse J. K. abraçando todos- passei aqui para me despedir. Desisti de escrever Harry Potter O que- berraram todas as pessoas do mundo Pois é, agora que estou rica, grávida, casada e tudo o mais não preciso mais do Harry Mas porque? Ah, sei lá me cansei. Mas vou contar o que acontece: Harry Potter- vai morrer junto com o Voldie no confronto final. Hermione: vai se casar com o Roniquinho e vão enriquecer muito...há há há brincadeirinha. Imagina que eu vou desistir do Harry, ele é a minha vida- e soltou uma lágrima Oh- disseram todos as pessoas do mundo, soltando uma lágrima logo após isso Bem gente, eu tenho que ir, vou correndo para o castelo para assistir a final e depois me mando para casa. Tchau J. K.! Bye bye childrem, see you later (tchau filhos, até mais)- despediu-se J.K. Bem, depois de toda essa choradeira está na hora de anunciar quem foi o grande campeão do Big Malfoy Hogwarts. Expectativa. Todos cruzam os dedos. Mas só depois do intervalo- disse eu para irritar todos @#%$- falou o mundo inteiro No intervalo mostrou todos os ex-participantes falando para quem estavam torcendo. Bem, eu torço ara o Harry- falou Simas Finnigan- ele foi meu companheiro todos esses dias Harry Potter, com certeza- disseram os alunos de Corvinal e Lufa-lufa Eu estou com o Sr. Figurante- disse Neville, dando uma piscadela depois Draco, estamos com você- disseram Crabbe e Goyle Riniquinho te amamos- o fã clube Nós Amamos Roniquinho apareceu Fim dos comerciais e iclose/i na car de cada um dos finalistas. Bem, agora gostaria que todos ficassem em pé que eu vou anunciar o campeão. Em 5º lugar: Draco malfoy com 12% dos votos Buá- disse Draco e saiu correndo pela porta para se encontrar com sua mamãe Em 4º lugar, com 12,5 % dos votos; Roniquinho Weasley Eu sabia que esse Sr. Autor não iria me deixar ganhar- disse Rony, e pegou sua mala e se mandou- tchau gente! Tchau Roniquinho! Ao sair o fã-clube de Rony pulou em cima dele quebrando sua perna. Em 3º e antepenúltimo lugar: Hermione Granger com 19,5 % dos votos Eu esperava, tchau gente! Foi bom ter dado para vocês todo esse tempo Hermione saiu da casa e toda a ala masculina de Hogwarts saiu correndo atrás dela, gritando: "Nós também queremos Mary". E Finalmente com 35% dos votos o grande campeão do Big malfoy Hogwarts, foi: o que? Oh- falou o mundo inteiro Não pode ser! O grande campeão do nosso querido, amado, gracioso, moderno e globalizado programa foi: Blás Zabini! Quem é esse?- perguntou o mundo inteiro O Sr. Figurante! Quem eu? Sim, você ganhou- falou Harry ao seu lado Oh, eu não acredito- e desmaiou Todos os alunos invadiram a casa e o programa acabou. Seguiu-se imagens com os melhores momentos do programa.  
  
FIM  
  
Ei espere, você não vai falar o que aconteceu com cada um dos finalistas? Ah, está bem!  
  
HERMIONE: Depois de conseguir escapar dos garotos, resolveu virar freira carmelita e atualmente vive em um convento italiano. HARRY: Virou Auror, e atualmente viaja o mundo em busca de Voldemort. RONIQUINHO: Para variar ficou rico e tudo o mais e atualmente tem sua própria lojas de doces em Hogsmeade. DRACO: Não, ele não ficou bonzinho de uma hora para outra. Atualmente é comensal da morte. SR. FIGURANTE: Ainda usufrui da fama que adquiriu com o programa e gastou seu 1.000.000 de galeões em uma rede de hotéis para bruxos no Hawaii. Atualmente está morando em um de seus hotéis.  
  
AGORA SIM, O FIM. OU, THE END. COMO VOCÊS PREFERIREM 


End file.
